Percy Marries Reyna
by seansr1234
Summary: Percy loses Annabeth. And then he has to find himself to find somebody else and he found Reyna the praetor of camp Jupiter /2kXOz0v
1. Chapter 1

_**Flashback**_

Annabeth what is wrong. "Are you okay" Says Percy Jackson  
"No. I need to go away for a while and i will never see you again" Says Annabeth  
"What Happened" Says Percy  
"It is Aphrodite" Says Annabeth  
"What about Aphrodite" Says Percy  
"She made me swear off men" Said Annabeth  
"Father" Yells Percy. Then Poseidon appears  
"Son..." Says Poseidon. Then he sees his sons crying. "Oh son what is wrong" He Continues.  
"Aphrodite made Annabeth swear off mean under pain of death" Sobs Percy  
"Let me deal with it" Says Poseidon

**Olympus**

Poseidon and Athena comes storming into the room of Aphrodite.  
"What the hell is going on" Says Poseidon  
"What do you mean" Says Aphrodite  
"Two Words" Yells Athena. "Annabeth Chase"

"Oh that is what you are here for" Says Aphrodite. "So boring are you pissed about me making her become somebody that can not be a spouse or a boyfriend or girlfriend"

"Yah that is an issue" Says Athena  
"I do not know what you mean Athena" Says Aphrodite. "Now Leave" Says Aphrodite

**At Camp Half-Blood**

"Um Percy what happened" Said Chiron. And then Poseidon and Athena shows up. "Lord Poseidon, Lady Athena" Says a surprised Chiron  
"What are you doing here" Said Poseidon  
"I am here to check on Percy and Annabeth" Said Chiron  
"Why" Said Poseidon  
"Because I heard that somebody was crying and that Olympians showed up" Said Chiron  
"Fair Enough" Said Athena  
"Can I ask what happened" Said Chiron  
"Sure" Said Annabeth  
"Really?" Said Athena  
"Yes that is okay" Said Annabeth  
"Thank you child" Says Chiron

"Aphrodite says that if i ever get together with another man or woman that she will strike me down and that i will simply lay dead. And then Poseidon and Athena went to go see Aphrodite to try to get her to reverse her rule so that I could still be with my boyfriend" Said Annabeth

"So now i see why both Athena and Poseidon are involved" Said Chiron "Can I help with it since Camp Half-Blood is my realm and that deities are spose to ask me before they curse anybody that goes to the camp and i want a meeting with the full council about this who do i need to speak too. I am angry. I just want to get a full vote before i tell a person who i am spose to advocate for to accept that"

**Grand Vote**

In the End it was 5-6 against

_**End of Flash Back**_

**Camp ****Jupiter**

"Reyna" Says Percy  
"Percy what is going..." Says Frank  
"I need to see Reyna" Said Percy  
"Why" Said Frank  
"I need to talk to Reyna" Said Percy  
"Okay" Said Frank  
"Could you go get her for me" Said Percy  
"Yes" Said Frank  
"Thank you" Replied Percy

5 Minutes Later

"Reyna" Percy said almost sobbing  
"Let's go into my office" Reyna Said  
"Okay" Percy said. Then they walk into the office of the praetor.  
"What the hell" Said Reyna.  
"The worst thing just happened" Said Percy  
"What Happened" Said Reyna

"She just got told that if she is with anybody anymore and if she is then Aphrodite will strike down" Said Percy. Reyna hugged Percy. Then Percy just started to cry. "I am going to miss her... She said that i could never see her again" Said Percy

"I know" Said Reyna


	2. Chapter 2

"I am so sorry for you Percy what are you going to do about it" Inquired Reyna  
"I would like to find somebody else maybe get over it" Answered Percy  
"How can i help" Questioned Reyna  
"Could I stay here at Camp Jupiter" Answer Percy  
"Sure" Responded Reyna. "Would you like to have dinner"  
"Sure" Answered Percy  
"Where would you like to go out to eat" Inquired Reyna  
"The Garden of Bacchus...would that be okay" Inquired Percy  
"Yes that would be okay" Said Reyna  
"Can I go to the temple of Neptune...I need to go pray to my dad" Inquired Percy  
"Of Course...I will meet you in a hour" Answers Reyna

**At the ****Temple  
**"Dear Father please tell me what i should i do" Inquires Percy.

In his mind his father speaks with him "You need to try to get over Annabeth and try to find somebody else i am saying this as a loving father and as your patron god... just try to get over it and if i may suggest somebody i would suggest the praetor Reyna Ramírez-Arellano... just try son. And always remember that I love you and i wish nothing but the best for you"

"Okay dad just let me try" Says Percy

**The ****Principia  
**

"What the hell is with this letter and food" Said Reyna  
"My Dad" Replies Percy  
"Oh so...That is what he talk to you about" Inquires Reyna  
"Yah...I am sorry" Replies Percy  
"That is good" Replies Reyna. "Could you leave me for a minute"  
"Okay" Replies Percy  
When Percy Came back he saw Reyna in a short cropped shirt and skinny tight jeans. "I now feel over dressed" Percy Joked  
"What do you mean" Inquires Reyna  
"You are showing a lot more flesh than i am since i am wearing a t-shirt and jeans" Answers Percy

"Oh...Funny" Says Reyna. Then Percy takes his shirt off. Afterwards Reyna looked at his glistening abs. Clearly she was entranced by his body. "Wow...Percy has anybody told you that your abs are hot"

"Wait...what" Says Percy  
"Oh your are so cute" Says Reyna. Reyna kisses Percy.  
"Oh thank you" Says Percy. "You look cute in that tight shirt"  
"Oh thank you Percy" Says Reyna  
"Would you like to just talk for a little bit" Says Percy  
"Would you like to do something else" Says Reyna


	3. The Beginning

5 Days Later...

Then we see Percy and Reyna together. Percy his hand through her black hair while they talked. "I love to talk to you...I am sorry for making you uncomfortable after me breaking up with Annabeth. I should have not tried to make advances on you while i was still not over what happened to Annabeth. if you do not want to continue that would be okay you just have to tell me to stop" He Says.

"Percy I am not mad with you" Said Reyna. "I am but with myself for not telling you that i liked you before"  
"Okay" Says Percy. "I could have sworn that we had a spark when we first meet"  
"I noticed it too" Said Reyna  
"What should we do" Said Percy  
"I do not know" Said Reyna  
"Do you want to duel for a little bit" Said Percy  
"No...Maybe another type of dueling" Inquired Reyna

"I don't know would you" Answered Percy. Then Reyna pulls Percy very close to her and then she runs her hand through the mussels of Percy. "Reyna that tickles" Says Percy.

"What do you mean" Questions Reyna. Then she tickles percys abs. "Do you mean this" Says Reyna  
"Yes it does" Says Percy  
"Do you like it" Inquires Reyna  
"I do" Says Percy

**Back on a Olympus**

We see Apollo and Poseidon talking together  
"Good Job for you son" Says Apollo  
"What do you mean" Says Poseidon  
"Him and Praetor Reyna Ramírez-Arellano" Says Apollo  
"Their is nothing too that" Says Poseidon  
"Yes their is" Jokes Apollo  
"What do you mean" Says Poseidon  
"They are getting very close" Observes Apollo  
"No they are not" Says Poseidon  
"Yes they are" Says Apollo

**At Camp ****Jupiter**

"What should we do next" Inquires Reyna  
Percy Kisses Reyna. "I am going to go work out" Says Percy  
"Okay" Replies Reyna

**The Gym**

"Hey Percy" Says Nico  
"What's up Nico" Inquires Percy  
"Nothing" Says Nico  
"Cool" Replies Percy  
"What are you doing here" Inquires Nico. Then Percy starts crying. "Oh my gods Percy i did not know... what happened" Said Nico.  
"Annabeth is not allowed to be with anybody anymore upon pain of death by Aphrodite" Sobs Percy  
"I am sorry Percy i did not know can you forgive me" Says Nico  
"Just please do not mention it again i am trying to forget about it" Sobs Percy  
"Okay" Says Nico

**The Principa**

Knock...Knock  
"Who is It" Yells Reyna  
"Nico Di Angelo" Says Nico  
"What are you here for" Inquires Reyna  
"Percy Jackson" Says Nico.  
Then the doors open. "You asked him why he is here didn't you" Inquires Reyna  
"Yes I did" Says Nico. "I did not know"  
"Yes I know you did not know" Says Reyna  
"What is the problem with him" Says Nico  
"Aphrodite" Says Reyna  
"How can i help" Says Nico  
"I do not know" Says Reyna  
"Are you sure" Asks Nico  
"You know that Percy is bi" Says Reyna  
"He is" Says Nico  
"He likes you" Says Reyna  
"He does" Says Nico. "How do you know that he likes me"  
"He said something about you being cute" Says Reyna.  
"Thank you. You are pretty cute too" Says Nico

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**10 Days Later**

We see Percy and Reyna having dinner together with Hank a Centurion from The Third Cohort, Dakota a Centurion from The Fifth Cohort , Michael Kahale a Centurion From the First Cohort,Leila a Centurion from the Fourth Cohort.

"What is he doing here" Yells Hank  
"He is here as a friend" Calmly Reyna says  
"He is a traitor to Camp Jupiter" Yells Hank  
"Hank...Shut up or Leave" Calmly Reyna Says  
Then Hank storms out  
"I am sorry" Reyna Says  
"It is fine" Everybody but Percy says  
"What happened to Percy" Asks Dakota  
Then Percy walks out of the room.  
"Since we are here... We have to do the Annual thing" Says Reyna  
"What...Oh that" Says Dakota  
"Say After me...Ego Testor fidem" Says Reyna  
"Ego Testor fidem" Says Dakota  
"Ad Deorum" Says Reyna  
"Ad Deorum" Says Dakota  
"Et legionem" Says Reyna  
"Et legionem" Says Dakota  
"Et ad rem publicam tuendam Roma" Says Reyna  
"Et ad rem publicam tuendam Roma" Says Dakota  
"Praetoris legiones in submitto" Says Reyna  
"Praetoris legiones in submitto" Says Dakota

Then She made Michael Kahale stand up  
"Say After me...Ego Testor fidem" Says Reyna  
"Ego Testor fidem" Says Michael Kahale  
"Ad Deorum" Says Reyna  
"Ad Deorum" Says Michael Kahale  
"Et legionem" Says Reyna  
"Et legionem" Says Michael Kahale  
"Et ad rem publicam tuendam Roma" Says Reyna  
"Et ad rem publicam tuendam Roma" Says Michael Kahale  
"Praetoris legiones in submitto" Says Reyna  
"Praetoris legiones in submitto" Says Michael Kahale

**Back at Percy's Quarter**

"Hey Reyna" Says Percy  
"What is up" Says Reyna  
"I am feeling sad" Said Percy  
"Okay...Can I help" Said Reyna  
"No it is fine" Said Percy  
"What is wrong "Said Reyna  
"I just got a message from Leo... Annabeth is dead" Said Percy  
"That is so sad i am sorry" Said Reyna  
Then Reyna kisses Percy


	5. The Funeral

Percy kisses Reyna Back  
"I like you" Says Reyna  
"I like you too" Says Percy  
"I am trying to help you get back to usual" Says Reyna  
"I thank you for trying" Says Percy  
"You are worth it" Says Reyna  
"Thank you" Says Percy  
"Of Course" Says Reyna  
"I am not ready to be in a relationship right now" Says Percy  
"Of course" Says Reyna  
"Do you have any positions open" Says Percy  
"Yes...Ambassador from Camp Half-Blood" Says Reyna  
"Let me go talk to Chiron" Says Percy  
"Okay" Says Reyna

**Camp Half-Blood**

Then Percy walks into Camp Half-Blood. And then a mob begins to form around the son of Poseidon  
"I need to see Chiron" Says Percy  
Then a man with a horse bottom walks out of the big house. "Hello...Percy" Says Chiron  
"Hi sir" Says Percy  
"Where have you been" Says Chiron  
"Camp Jupiter...Can we talk in private" Says Percy  
"Sure...Lets go into the Big House" Says Chiron  
Then they walk into the big House.  
"Can i be apointed the Ambassador from Camp Half-Blood to Camp Jupiter" Says Percy  
"Yes...But let's talk" Says Chiron "How is your mood"  
"It is fine" Says Percy  
"Met anybody special" Says Chiron  
"Reyna Ramírez-Arellano" Says Percy  
"The praetor?" Says Chiron  
"Yes" Says Percy  
"Good for you,Percy" Says Chiron  
"I have a question" Says Percy  
"When is her funeral?" Says Chiron  
"Yes" Says Percy  
"Tomorrow" Says Chiron  
"Can I stay" Said Percy  
"Sure" Said Chiron

**The Next Day**

Their was a shroud with a Owl...Then Chiron,Percy and Annabeth puts a rose on the shroud.  
"ut inveniam te paradisum" Says Percy. Then everybody came in and then the funeral started  
"Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena was a good friend of mine and she was a good friend of us all." Said Chiron  
"I would like to invite the mother of Annabeth...Athena" Says Annabeth

"I was proud of my daughter" Says Athena...She sobs. "I loved her so much that I wanted to make her immortal... she was amazing..._Deorum dabit me filia mea_. I want to thank her former boyfriend Perseus Jackson and the members of Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter for being such good friends to my daughter and may gods bless you forever."

Then Percy Came up and said some words.  
"Sit autem omnis erit sicut heroes Recordatus sum usque in sempiternum.Οι Θεοί θα μας προστατεύσουνa" Says Percy  
Then Percy,Athena,Chiron light the shroud on fire

**Camp Forest**

Then Percy and Leo walk into the forest with a Owl Statue  
"Oh Annabeth i miss you" Says Percy  
"I do too" Says Leo  
"Did she ever tell you about the battle of new york" Says Percy  
"Yes she did" Says Leo  
Then Leo burns the Owl Statue

TBC...


	6. The Letter

Percy Showed a letter for Chiron

It is my honor and privilege to present to you today the Letters of Credence from the director of the Camp for Greek Demi-Gods to the Director of Camp for Roman Demi-Gods as the Official Ambassador from the Camp for Greek Demi-Gods. And i will serve for the benfit of both and i will serve at the pleasure of Camp for Greek Demi-Gods

"Thank you Perseus Jackson" Says Reyna "I accept your Credentials as Camp Half-Blood Ambassador to Camp Jupiter"


	7. The Banquet

Banquet Hall  
"I would like toast to the new Ambassador" Says Reyna  
"In æternum vive" All Shout  
"Thank Reyna" Says Percy  
"Could you say a few words" Says Reyna  
"Sure" Says Percy . "Sit pax erit super nos, et virtus"  
"Thanks Percy" Says Reyna  
"Semper Nova Roma Iovis et gloria" Say Percy  
"Semper Nova Roma Iovis et gloria" Chanted Back the Legion

Later at the Ambassador Help

They both laid on a couch. "You were very popular with the Legion" Says Reyna  
"Really i was" Inquires Percy  
"Yes you were" Says Reyna. Then Reyna gets on-top of Percy.  
"Thank you for letting me speak" Says Percy  
"Your Welcome" Replies Reyna  
"Do you want to watch something" Says Percy  
"I don't know" Says Reyna  
"So that is a no then" Says Percy  
"Yah that is a No" Says Reyna  
Reyna kisses Percy  
"I have to go" Says Reyna  
"Okay" Says Percy  
"We have daily meetings starting tomorrow" Says Reyna  
"Okay" Says Percy  
"Breakfast in the morning" Says Reyna  
"Sure...I want..." Says Percy  
"Blue Everything" Says Reyna  
"How did you..." Says Percy  
"Because Jason told me" Says Reyna  
"Fair Enough" Says Percy  
"See you tommorow" Says Reyna  
"Okay" Says Percy

The Next Day

Reyna walks into the room looking super regal with her Purple Tee-Shirt with her Golden Breast Plate and Her Purple Cape and Eagle symbol and she came in with a purple camp Jupiter t-shirt and a blue pair of jeans and a white tennis shoes

"Wake up Percy" Says Reyna  
"Good Morning...You smell great today" Percy Says Groggily  
"It is time to get up" Says Reyna  
"Who do we have meetings with today" Percy Says Groggily  
"Jason Grace, Frank Zhang" Says Reyna  
"Cool" Percy Says

15 Minutes Later...

Then Jason Comes into the room. "Good Morning" Says Percy  
"Good Morning" Says Jason  
"How are you" Says Percy  
"Good. How are you today?" Says Jason  
"I am good" Says Percy  
"What are you doing here" Says Jason  
"I am the Ambassador from Camp Half-Blood to Camp Jupiter" Says Percy  
"Really...Good Man" Says Jason  
"So why are you here" Says Percy  
"I am thinking about making a camp in the Middle of the Country for both of us not just the Greeks or the Romans" Says Jason  
"Why" Says Percy  
"Because I want to make sure they do not just have to go to Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter" Says Jason  
"So who do you need to talk to" Says Percy  
"Praetor Reyna and Praetor Frank" Says Jason

TBC...


	8. Meeting (PT1)

Banquet Hall  
"I would like toast to the new Ambassador" Says Reyna  
"In æternum vive" All Shout  
"Thank Reyna" Says Percy  
"Could you say a few words" Says Reyna  
"Sure" Says Percy . "Sit pax erit super nos, et virtus"  
"Thanks Percy" Says Reyna  
"Semper Nova Roma Iovis et gloria" Say Percy  
"Semper Nova Roma Iovis et gloria" Chanted Back the Legion

Later at the Ambassador Help

They both laid on a couch. "You were very popular with the Legion" Says Reyna  
"Really i was" Inquires Percy  
"Yes you were" Says Reyna. Then Reyna gets on-top of Percy.  
"Thank you for letting me speak" Says Percy  
"Your Welcome" Replies Reyna  
"Do you want to watch something" Says Percy  
"I don't know" Says Reyna  
"So that is a no then" Says Percy  
"Yah that is a No" Says Reyna  
Reyna kisses Percy  
"I have to go" Says Reyna  
"Okay" Says Percy  
"We have daily meetings starting tomorrow" Says Reyna  
"Okay" Says Percy  
"Breakfast in the morning" Says Reyna  
"Sure...I want..." Says Percy  
"Blue Everything" Says Reyna  
"How did you..." Says Percy  
"Because Jason told me" Says Reyna  
"Fair Enough" Says Percy  
"See you tommorow" Says Reyna  
"Okay" Says Percy

The Next Day

Reyna walks into the room looking super regal with her Purple Tee-Shirt with her Golden Breast Plate and Her Purple Cape and Eagle symbol and she came in with a purple camp Jupiter t-shirt and a blue pair of jeans and a white tennis shoes

"Wake up Percy" Says Reyna  
"Good Morning...You smell great today" Percy Says Groggily  
"It is time to get up" Says Reyna  
"Who do we have meetings with today" Percy Says Groggily  
"Jason Grace, Frank Zhang" Says Reyna  
"Cool" Percy Says

15 Minutes Later...

Then Jason Comes into the room. "Good Morning" Says Percy  
"Good Morning" Says Jason  
"How are you" Says Percy  
"Good. How are you today?" Says Jason  
"I am good" Says Percy  
"What are you doing here" Says Jason  
"I am the Ambassador from Camp Half-Blood to Camp Jupiter" Says Percy  
"Really...Good Man" Says Jason  
"So why are you here" Says Percy  
"I am thinking about making a camp in the Middle of the Country for both of us not just the Greeks or the Romans" Says Jason  
"Why" Says Percy  
"Because I want to make sure they do not just have to go to Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter" Says Jason  
"So who do you need to talk to" Says Percy  
"Praetor Reyna and Praetor Frank" Says Jason

TBC...


	9. Meeting Part 2

"We need to talk" Booms Zeus  
"About what Lord Zeus" Answers Percy  
"You know what i am talking about" Booms Zeus  
"The Camp" Inquires Percy  
"Yes" Booms Zeus  
"What do you want to talk about" Says Percy  
"We did not approve the new camp" Booms Zeus  
"We did not start building the camp...We were in preliminary talks to create it" Says Percy  
"Oh i thought you started to build it" Booms Zeus  
"No we did not" Says Percy

Com Look at this story

/2kXOz0v


	10. The Suprise

**Back at Camp**

"What do you want to talk to me about" Says Reyna  
Then Percy kisses Reyna  
"Oh that..." Says Reyna  
"Yes" Says Percy

Then Percy kisses Reyna on her lips. Then Reyna slowly takes off the shirt of Percy. "Would you like me to continue" Says Percy  
"Yes" Says he takes the shirt off of Reyna. "Thank you" Reyna Says  
Then he takes off the pants of Reyna. He sees the black bras and panties. "You look pretty" Says Percy  
"So do you" Says Reyna  
Then Reyna takes off Percy's pants  
"Oh thanks" Says Reyna  
Then Reyna sees the green boxers  
Then she says "Lets get that off" Says Reyna  
"You First" Says Percy  
"Okay...If you give me some help" Says Reyna  
"I will" Says Percy  
Then Percy lights a candle that smells like the ocean. "Yes i like that" Says Reyna  
Then Percy takes off the panties and bra of Reyna.  
Reyna takes off the Underwear of Percy and then they just lay there


End file.
